


5 Times Sonny Said Something Stupid and the One Time he Didn't

by astromirage



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: 5+1 Things, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Italian-American Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: 5 times Sonny said something stupid and the one time he didn't after Rafael existed.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	5 Times Sonny Said Something Stupid and the One Time he Didn't

1☆  
Sonny smiles at the ADA as be walks in. God he's absolutely stunning. Their eyes meet and Sonny freezes up. 

"I'm Rafael Barba, nice to meet you." 

"I'm Detective. I mean, I'm Carisi. I mean, I'm Sonny. I mean, I'm Detective Dominick." He shakes his hands. 

"What a charming man you are, Dominick." 

"I'm so sorry." Sonny's face tinges with pure red. 

Rafael laughs. "There's no issue. Only because you're so handsome, even with that moustache." 

Sonny freezes and can only mutter a quick "Please sit on my face." that goes unheard by the already walking away Cuban. 

2☆  
Sonny looks up as Rafael plants his ass on his desk. 

"Yes Rafael?" He smiles up at him. 

"Just wondering if you'd like to come to dinner with me." 

Sonny had had enough of the dancing around each other they'd been doing. 

"Is this a date Counselor?"

"Yes, I'm asking you on a date Detective." 

"Oh shit fuck, kiss me please." He freezes. He just said that. 

"Oh my god." Sonny mutters. 

"Maybe I will if the date goes well Dominick, maybe I will." 

3☆  
Rafael sips his wine and laughs at Sonny's wild talking and expressive hand gestures. It's only been their third date, but Rafael feels such a magnetic feeling towards the gangly man. 

They finish up eating and get the check. Sonny pays before Rafael can even get his hands on it. 

"I'm paying for this for once." 

"Then I'll treat you to dessert Dominick." 

"Deal." He smiles, pressing down the cash required to pay. 

"Let me take you to a bakery I love." 

"Gladly, Rafael." 

So they take an Uber to a hole in the wall bakery. They walk into the small shop, they both inhale and relish in the scent. 

"It's Italian." 

"Yes, they have really good cannoli." 

"I think I'm in love with you." Sonny sighs when he finally hears what he says. 

"Before you even apologize, it's cute." 

Rafael steps up to the counter to order four cannoli as Sonny wonders to a table, amazed into wordlessness. 

Rafael returns with the desserts and sits right next to the stunned detective. He turns his head, it dangerously close to Rafael's face. Rafael takes a breath and smashes his lips into the detectives'. He kisses him back, the kiss turns passionate and loving. 

They seperate and Sonny pants, trying to collect his thoughts. 

"Oh my god fuck me. Hot damn." 

Rafael laughs before kissing him again, "I'm going to get used to those comments." 

Sonny laughs self consciously and grabs a cannoli. 

4☆  
Sonny's cuddled into Rafael's side, reading a book. Rafael is running his hands through Sonny's now gel-less hair. He leans into his touch, smiling and sighing deeply. 

This sense of normalcy and warmth, it helps Rafael feel open. It's something he hasn't experienced in a very long time. Them being this close, only 4 months in, it makes him confused, but absolutely delighted. 

Rafael looks down at Sonny and smiles. "Dominick."

Sonny puts down his book and sits up. "What's up Rafi?"

"I love you." Rafael says quietly. 

Sonny, once again is stunned "Hot diggity dog." 

"Really Dominick?" 

"I'm sorry Rafael. I keep doing that." 

Rafael caresses Sonny's cheek and rubs his cheek bone. "It's okay. Like I said, it's cute." 

"I-I love you too."

They kiss passionately, lovingly and sweetly. 

5☆  
As the day winds down, Sonny and Rafael decide on not even going out. They retire to Sonny's apartment, holding hands and kissing each other softly. As soon as the door closed behind them and their items were dropped, Rafael slams Sonny against the door. 

Sonny lays flush against the door, Rafael attacking his neck, groping at his crotch. Sonny lays still and shocked. 

Rafael freezes and stops. 

"I need consent mi Amor." 

There was silence. 

"Dominick, I need you to let me know if I can fuck you." 

"Holy shit fuck me dick balls." Sonny gasps out. 

Rafael groans loudly. 

"Is that a yes?" 

"A one hundred percent, affirmative yes tesoro mio." 

"Thank God." Rafael says, kissing Sonny's chest. 

He rips open his shirt and starts on his pants. 

They finish, Sonny panting heavily and quickly. "My ass hurts caro." 

Rafael pulls out and raises an eyebrow. He kisses his nose and begins the clean up and after care. 

+1★  
It's been a slow day for the precinct, the cases were closed, nothing to do. At this point, Rafael and Sonny were three years into a relationship. It had been bliss. They had moved in and adopted a hamster, Ruth. 

Rafael walks into the precinct, confident and bright despite the rainy weather. 

"Hola Amor! How are we doing today?" 

Sonny smiles and gets up, walking over to his boyfriend. "It's a bit slow, kinda underwhelming." 

"Do you want to get lunch later Mi Sol?" 

"Yes, of course amore mio." 

"Cuban? Sushi? What do you want?" 

"Cuban, I haven't had it in a while." 

"Good choice Dominick." 

Dominick smiles and kisses him. 

"Te amo." Rafael flourishes, hugging him close. 

"Sei tutto per me." Sonny speaks softly. 

"I love it when you speak Italian." 

Sonny kisses him again. Just then, the whole squad walks into the main floor. 

Rafael seperates from Sonny and hold his hands, taking a deep breath. "Dominick, you are the only person I want to ever be with in my life. You are my soulmate, my favorite person." 

"Rafael, what is this?" He looks around, the whole squad had knowing looks plastered on her face. 

Rafael drops to one knee, holding up a black velvet box with a stunning, white gold ring, sapphires encrusted on the front, arranged in a beautiful pattern. 

"Oh fuck." 

"Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., you are the most beautiful, smart, amazing man I know. As you tell me all the time, in the softest voice, the voice that reminds me I'm going to be okay, Non posso vivere senza di te." 

Sonny feels tears run rampant down his cheeks. His hands clasp onto his cheeks. 

"Would you marry me?" 

Sonny sobs, loudly and ugly. The squad looks on, eyes misty and smiles turned all the way up, sans Fin. 

"Yes, absolutely yes!" 

Rafael shouts out a "He said yes!" 

The precinct cheers and claps. Rafael leaps up, sliding the ring onto his now fiance's finger. Rafael pulls him into a weird, wet kiss. 

"I love you so much Rafael." 

"I love you too Dominick."

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: adasonnycarisi  
> Sei tutto per me: you're everything to me  
> Caro: Dear  
> Tesoro mio: my treasure  
> Cuore mio: my heart  
> Amore mio: my love  
> Non posso vivere senza di te:I can't live without you


End file.
